


rough love

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: D/s relationship, Implied D/S relationship, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanamiya is a wild thing and kiyoshi loves him for it, but sometimes wild things need to be handle with a rough hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiyoshi thinks Hanamiya is too beautiful to be fair, even when his default face is a sneer he looks delectable with his strong eyebrows and quick lips… and maybe, just maybe, he has a thing for little shits with dirty mouths.

And it’s kind of funny how most people assume Hanamiya is the dominant one in their relationship. If only they could see him right now, naked body slumped over his knees, perky ass high in the air… but then, it’s better when he is the only one who will ever roam his eyes over Makoto all defenseless and begging and sinfully perfect.

He raises his hand, his big big hand, the hand Hanamiya loves to lick and bite as he begs to be fucked  _harder, faster, please bastard let me come_ , and lets it fall hard againts his ass cheeks flushed pink from the carefull preparation. Hanamiya whimpers and moans soft in his throat and croaks  _one_  because he knows Kiyoshi enjoys it more when he counts the hits, even if his voice is hoarse from screaming… and he loves to be obedient, to please Kiyoshi, because then he will be rewarded. Kiyoshi will spread him over cool sheets, his ass glowing red and hot, and rim his asshole until he is crying and overwhelmed, Kiyoshi kissing his taint dirty and full of spit until he comes all over himself and the bed without even touching his dick once and then Kiyoshi fucks him nice and slow and makes him come again, too much, too sensitive and he blacks out from exhertion and pleasure.

Kiyoshi smacks again and again and again;  _two, three, four, five_ ; and he can feel Hanamiya’s cock slinding wetly againts his knee as he groans and moans shameless  _I hate you, you can suck my dick_ ,   _that’s all you have?_  while tears stream down his flushed face and his mouth is turned into a perfect ‘o’.

When he reaches  _ten_  Hanamiya is almost voiceless and rutting againts his leg, mindless and with his beautifull dark eyes clouded with lust. Kiyoshi shush him and caress the small of his back softly as he hums. Hanamiya throws his head back and begs for a kiss and Kiyoshi delivers and he fuck his warm mouth as he plans to fuck him in a moment and the soft sounds that fall from Hanamiya’s lips are music to his ears.

And he was such a  _good boy_ , he is getting his reward.


	2. pastel pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: "Ahh hello, could I please have something with Hanamiya? He's my lil trash bby but I understand if you can't or don't want to for whatever reason. Thank you!! You're amazing!!!!"
> 
> this sweet anon just gave me a excuse to write a second chapter, i need a holy water shower

Teppei is well known for his weakness towards cute stuff.  Small animals, sweet people, candies, soft colors.  He owns an unhealthy collection of plush toys in pastel hues and he is very proud of it.

Makoto is not even near cute, or sweet; he is all dark tones, thorns, loud music.  He looks otherworldly in black.  Teppei's favorite side of Makoto is lying on his wide bed; sweaty and covered in bruises and bite marks; a pale canvas painted in purples and blacks and blues and reds.

Makoto doesn't know how to be anything other than harsh and surly.  His voice drips venon, his eyes are always hungry.  His face is always creased in a sneer so full of hate, his preferred weapon.

Teppei like soft tunes and rain during twilight, hot cocoa when it snows, warm clothes.  He can recite poetry from the top of his head.  He knows Neruda and Keats and de Lisle.  He cries watching movies, reading books.

Makoto owns five different leather jackets, he drinks and smokes -has tasted some drugs, they are fun, liberating- and wears eyeliner and tight tight jeans.  He has a carved knife he carries everywhere.  He likes to start fist fights and has broken more than eight bones.  He is proud of each and everyone of his scars.

So Teppei has been rendered speechless by the side of his beloved punk wearing nothing but soft panties -they're pastel pink with frilly lace- laying in bed like the loveliest present.  How can something so sinfull look so inocent?  His cock is hard and clearly visible through the translucent fabric, obscene and mouth watering. The head, red and swollen, peaking over the waistband.  Makoto groans as he notices Teppei looking at him from the door.  What his face must look like, starving and half crazed.  There's a pearl of pre-ejaculate coming from the slit and Teppei moves, fast and decisive and in a flash he's all over Makoto.

He licks and bites at the long line of his throat; bruises blooming in his pale skin. His nipples are next, pink and turgent, calling at Teppei like ripe cherries. Makoto loves how Teppei is always rough with them. Bitting and sucking mercilessly until he's reduced to a sobbing, begging mess. At the end he's so covered in marks, people could get accurate dental records of Teppei from his body.

The night would go on like that. Kiyoshi giving Hanamiya the most delicious torture and not letting him come until he's throughtly used, left twitching from the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgams he has had in his life.

While Kiyoshi takes care of him, soothing him with soft touches and murmured vulgar endearments Hanamiya is already planning his next coupe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and rant about fandoms and prompt me on tumblr at fictionhomo and inmisericorde

**Author's Note:**

> all the sexual events happen with both of their consent, including the spanking.
> 
> work published without being beta reading, please let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
